Sweeney seeks revenge
by eLeCtRiC-iCeCrEaM
Summary: Sweeney has Joanna back in his arms, but fears her love Anthony will take her from him. Mr Todd believes lucy is dead, but seeks revenge from judge Turpin. The first chapter begins in a family scene, with Mr Todd, Mrs Lovett and Toby sat by the fire.


**In this story, Mister Todd has found h****is daughter, Joanna and Anthony has got her back. Mr Todd still believes his wife is dead and he hasn't started killing people at the moment. Anthony and Joanna have been living with Mrs Lovett, Toby and Mr Todd for a while and they have news for the trio.**

**From Sweeney's POV**

**Chapter One**

*** * ***

"Mr Todd, Mrs Lovett?" Anthony burst into the room where Mrs Lovett, Toby and I sat beside the fire. He always interrupted our time together.

"I have something to tell you!" Anthony seemed joyful in his speech, so I decided to enjoy the moment with him:

"You're gay?" I kept my face straight, but Toby burst into laughter but Anthony scowled in his direction. Toby went silent.

"No," Anthony continued, and his mood became excited as he spoke.

"I have found housing for me and Joanna. We've paid the deposit and we should be out of your hair within a week." Anthony is very annoying, but Joanna is my daughter and I don't want him to take her away.

"Are you sure?" I asked him politely,

"I mean, it's no trouble for us to have you both, is it Mrs Lovett?" I turned to look at her, my eyebrows raised.

'_Please say something smart'_ I thought, pleading with her inside my mind.

"Well I guess they do need their own space…" _NO NO NO!_ I was screaming inside, but she persisted:

"…They're growing up and they shouldn't need to worry about stepping on our toes and being in the way all the time." She looked at Anthony and continued;

"Of course we will need help with the business every so often, so you'll need to visit sometimes." Mrs Lovett stared hopefully into Anthony's eyes.

I smiled blankly, but inside I was burning with fury. _'You will NOT take Joanna away from me!'_ I yelled in my head, whilst on the outside, my emotions were all but angry. I seemed calm, looking at Anthony's eyes, pretending to listen to every word that dragged out of his mouth.

He opened his mouth to speak again, his mood lifted by Mrs Lovett's words. "That's the best part," Anthony replied,

"The house we've paid for is just up the road, so it's as though we're still here!" He smiled and I felt a surge of relief. Joanna would be near, Anthony wouldn't live in the house and Mrs Lovett wouldn't moan about getting help in the shop. Thank the Lord!

Joanna stepped into the room, holding a tray of tea cutlery and a teapot. She must have heard us speaking, and now started herself:

"If you ever need any help with the shop or with anything at all, we'll be living practically next door. Anthony and I will be as helpful as we possibly can." She switched contact between the eyes of Mrs Lovett, Toby and I, smiling at each of us in turn.

She has her mother's smile.

I wondered if Joanna remembered her mother like I did. Lucy was beautiful: she had blue eyes, bright yellow hair and silk-smooth skin. She was the best wife anyone could have ever hoped for, and she was mine. I thought about what she would have looked like if she was alive now. I came to the conclusion that she would probably look beautiful, as she was constantly checking her reflection and making sure she looked presentable to all who she met.

After fifteen years of torture, I still remember her perfect smile in the market on the day I was taken. Before the hell, when life was worth living. As they dragged me to my fate, she cried:

"Stop! Get off him! Please!" confused and helpless, holding Joanna in her arms as I was torn away from them, never to see them together again.

I felt sick with anger! Judge Turpin was the source of the madness, for if it was not for his interference, Lucy would still be alive. She would be living in this house, with Joanna and me. I could think of over a thousand ways to gain revenge on the malignant, aged Judge Turpin for turning my life, my world, upside down and heartlessly removing me from my wife and daughter. Just the thought of seeing his smug grin made me want to remove it from his face with my fist.

"Mr Todd?" Toby looked up at me, confused. My emotions must have shown on my face, as everyone was staring at me as though I had a hole in my forehead.

"Are you okay, Mister T?" Mrs Lovett asked, holding up a cup, pouring the hot, dark liquid into it from the teapot.

"Here, have a drink of tea." She suggested, thrusting the cup into my hands.

"Thank you." I replied, taking it from her loose grasp, "but I'm fine." I spoke calmly. I had to at least pretend that I was feeling okay.

"Your face doesn't agree with that statement!" giggled Toby, pulling my mouth into a huge grin. I couldn't help but to laugh with him.

"Toby, you are young and have much to learn." I said wisely, "appearances can be very deceptive."

**This is my first story.**

**It's only a start.**

**Please review,**

**Thanks xx**


End file.
